neonbiblewikiaorg-20200213-history
Characters
During the course of the Jesus Chatline's lifespan, several recurring callers became well engrained into the show's culture. While there are many unique one-time callers, not all of them can be recorded here. The list below depicts several of the Regular callers, Main Characters and recurring characters who are well-known in the show's community. Main Characters Richard Burnish Richard Burnish is the author of the Neon Bible and together with Steven Chilton, a co-host of the Jesus Chatline. Having co-founded the Chatline to spread the gospel of his Neon Bible, Richard is a devout modern Christian who sees himself as a modern-day Jesus Christ. Known as a warm engaging person, Richard's naivety is often abused by joke callers, and he is known to break character very often. Steven Chilton Steven Chilton also known as T. Rucker was a co-host of the Jesus Chatline together with Richard Burnish. He was portrayed by internet comedian Jason "Jay" Walkow. A devout yet naive Christian, Steven was better at detecting joke calls than his counterpart, Richard. Despite his rigid facade, Steven was the brunt of many famous Jesus Chatline episodes including the infamous Funeral Edition episode. Following the end of the Jesus Chatline, Chilton would reappear in Rumbled Feathers and later in HaulinAss as the eccentric trucker T. Rucker. Recurring Characters Richard Burnish Sr. Father of Richard Burnish and special guest of Episode 2. He is known for being chill with the joke calls and often laughs it off along. Chad Chad is the mysterious producer for Jesus Chatline who is mostly only mentioned but has made an appearance on the 1984 show, Christ Show. Vince Vaughn Vince Vaughn''' '''is mistakenly believed to be theowner and manager of Vaughn Live, the free livestreaming service used to stream the Jesus Chatline. Though he is referenced many times by the hosts during streams, Vince Vaughn has zero connection to the Chatline. Bishop Balharry Balharry was a bishop of the Church of the Neon Bible. He was killed after a man with a towel on his head set fire to his apartment. The incident was broadcasted live by the hosts of the Jesus Chatline known as episode 6. Paco Cortez Paco is a Mexican individual who was close friends with Richard and Steven due to him being a member of the music band in Church. He passed away in September 5, 2011. Steven made a whole stream dedicated to Paco's death. Even taking fan art and having a few information about his backstory. Regular Callers Randall Stevens A clearly flamboyant homosexual, Randall frequently called in with obscure topics relating to homosexuality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGjmNvDc870 He manages to use the naivety of the hosts to get them to discuss these topics that are otherwise taboo for them. He is portrayed by Randall of the Honey Badger Channel.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdYazIu26zP1VlU7vcwb-5g Leroy Sinclair An infamous caller, Leroy is easily one of the most distinguishable callers on this list. A Native American from Norway House, Canada, Sinclair regularly phoned in demanding for royalties after discovering that somebody called the show earlier posing as him.https://youtu.be/lHGWqgRgrIE?t=79 (This was infact confirmed by Chilton during an after-show that the first appearance of Sinclair was in fact Richard Burnish.https://youtu.be/1YOlipHbs9g?t=17m45s Later on, somebody took over the persona.) He is known for his strong accent and constant swearing and temper against the hosts. Neil Legstrong Neil Legstrong is a deep sea biologist living 25 miles under the ocean who was nearly killed after a chat member asked him to do a barrel roll which destroyed his FAP suit (Futuristic Aqua Protection). After this, the chatline held a fundraiser to buy him a new suit. Hans Peter Schwanzlutcher Peter is a German/Swiss man who claimed to work in the media department of the Vatican. His first appearance on the show led to a heated discussion pertaining to the validity of the Neon Bible.https://youtu.be/6Wh0lLrHvtw?t=41m49s Later on, he phoned again in an apologetic tone and claimed to have converted to the Bible after becoming discontent with the Pope because he refused to uninstall BonziBuddy and didn't update his Firefox.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=friHoNZuWwg Jeff Jeff is a caller who often calls with problems about his wife. Both him and his wife attended the JCL Anti Homosexual Detox seminar in order to convert his wife back straight. Mikhael Gorbachev He is a caller who has called in multiple episodes laughing about the american ways along with fighting with Chad and Steven. Ciggas '''Ciggas '''is a black individual who tries to rape Steven Chilton and Richard Burnish during the Prison Episode. He says things like "I'm gonna fuck you bitch!" "Mothafucka!!!" References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiRaRy4Qq8g&t=348s Jesus Chatline- BonziBuddy